Kayle/Strategy
Skill usage * is powerful even at lower levels and can utilize this advantageous ability to dominate her opponents in early game; caution should be taken in its use, however, as it is a mana-costly spell to use repeatedly. * can be used for sustaining in lane or for harrying allies to a position or lane all the while healing them. * allows to deal damage even when blinded or being dodged, as the magic damage on-hit is dealt regardless of if the attack damage on-hit is being negated. * will damage turrets only if the splash damage is applied indirectly, such as when creep waves directly under a turret are attacked. ** causes full damage to all other structures if they are attacked directly. * If duration ends while is in the middle of her attack animation, she will hit the target, but neither the bonus damage nor the splash will be dealt. The attack is considered ranged. * It is possible to hit enemies easily while staying at the back of your minion wave by using . This can be accomplished because not only does the splash damage 'spill' over to nearby enemies when you last hit a minion, but also allows you to harass melee enemies. Staying behind your wave in this fashion will let you wait for cooldowns and heal yourself or allies. * Putting a point into instead of at level one may improve your ability to harass and stay in lane due to its lower mana cost and more continuous effect/duration. * Use to rescue fleeing allies, to hasten them, and to slow their pursuers. * is also an effective ability to bait enemies to attack or turret dive at low health making them commit to killing your ally or die. * It may not always be best to an ally when they are nearly dead. If they are about to receive a large amount of burst damage (such as combo), shielding them will absorb more damage than if you were to shield them just before death (which may end up saving their life or prolonging it more effectively than if you had waited until the last second). * will not grant invulnerability against the Nexus Obelisk. Build usage * Build damage first and then attack speed items as it is inadvisable to commit to battles in the laning phase. For such damage, is a good choice. * Getting an item with mana regeneration at the beginning of the laning phase, along with getting at least one rank of allows you to stay in your lane much longer. * Cooldown reduction is very strong on . With 40% CDR, you can have always active since its duration is 10 seconds and its cooldown is reduced to 9.6 seconds. ** in conjunction with masteries and runes is easily able to achieve the CDR cap. ** Using attack speed and ability power in combination with can yield devastating results in teamfights. ** Building items with on-hit effects such as will boost your damage output on top of . * Pure ability power Kayle might have high damage in and useful heals but combining it with attack speed will cause to deal high amounts of damage very quickly. ** and then will give Kayle a high damage output, allowing her to build into much more durable items afterwards. ** proc combined with the first blow of and can be used to instantly kill fragile champions. *** Tankier ones can be mauled to death with the remaining duration of and attack speed ** will increase her already high base health (2092 at level 18) and improve the slow from and apply slow on her autoattacks. * Kayle can also play a supporting role with items that provide auras to benefit both yourself and your allies. ** In particular, synergizes well with to soften up enemies for your allies. * Since receives at least moderate benefits from almost every stat in the game, is quite effective on . ** For similar reasons, is also a cost effective choice on . * applies bonus damage against the secondary targets, causing them to receive it twice (once from Fury area of effect and once from Runaan secondary targets). ** This will cause secondary targets to receive more damage than the primary one unless Kayle has very high attack damage and no ability power. * 's passive does not take effect when is active. However, 's toggle does. * If building attack damage, and the enemy is building armor, consider purchasing a , because of its sinergy with . * A is also a good item for a build oriented in attack damage. Combining with attack speed itens/runes/masteries, you will never run out of mana. However, rushing it is not recommended, because it does not give any attack speed. * Consider building if supporting, as it gives mana, cooldown reduction, armor, a bit of ability power, and a Spellblade passive that creates a slowing field. Recommended builds Countering * Remember that will shred your armor and magic resistance if left unchecked. Keep this in mind before attacking her. ** The combination of , and very likely a will make very potent at duels, stronger the longer the duel lasts. ** If she starts to weaken she will likely use to quickly turn the tides of the duel and kill you. Because of this avoid duels that last too long. * has a very fast and strong snowball, make sure to deny her kills as it will hasten her late-game supremacy. * Watch her build carefully to know what to do: ** If she is AP (most likely with large amounts of AS) she must be immediately shut down as she will scale into a deadly powerhouse late-game, but is very weak early. All her damage comes from and . This build depends heavily on for survivability as Kayle is fragile, baiting her to using it on a wounded ally and switching your focus onto her will take her out quickly. ** If she is AD she stands strong at all stages of the game, she does not depends much on her skills for damage and is somewhat tanky, she deals less damage than an average top laner due to lack of AD scaling on any skill apart from and any AS or AD steroid. Later on Kayle will become akin to a second AD Carry albeit with the ability to become invulnerable, make sure to engage her in planned out fights, but don't fear her damage output much. ** If she is supporting it's very likely that she leaves the role after a while, most likely deviating into the first mentioned build, but still taking care of wards and heals. Facing her in the bot lane can be very hard if you are unable to keep your distance, so be sure to pick a mobile or long ranged champion * is especially hard to beat in the top lane, due to overly outranging almost all other champions here. The few ranged ones, like , and the ones with long-ranged gap closers, such as or , will have a much easier time against her. * Avoid dueling her late game as she will most likely have almost finished items. She excels at 1v1's due to her and . This not only allows her deal incredible amounts of damage against you, but also completely negate any damage you can deal to her. ** There are some champions who can duel her, though. Tanky champions with better sustained damage, (e.g. , , ) are capable of doing that, as long as Kayle does not kite them. Another option is ; with some AP and HP, he is able to duel Kayle quite well; thanks to his he can cut off some of Kayle's attack speed (thus, reducing the damage from ) and with he can stick to her. ** Another option is using an ADC, preferably one with higher range. The lifesteal and crits will likely outdamage Kayle's , but if she is able to get close, she can cast and use to still win the trades. * Be careful with and combo. Both of these spells can kite you if combined together. * Her ultimate, blocks any form of damage to the target with this buff, including true damage. Wait until the buff wears off before you use your high-damaging spell. * Never underestimate mobility. gives her movement speed and will slow you down, allowing her to outrun you. * With 2092 health at level 18 has a very high natural health, abilities and items that deal % of max health as damage are effective against . * Try to force to use her spells and then back off, due to her high mana costs in the early game. * is vulnerable early game, burst damage can easily kill her. * can use to avoid damage, but while in this state she is still vulnerable to CC effects. Use this tactically when she turret dives to have her still take damage when Intervention's short duration wears off. (2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds). * Because is her only nuke buying will significantly cripple her damage. * is considered to be a counter to assassins who are reliant on using their ultimates to kill off their enemies because of and . So avoid playing assassins such as , , , , , , and . ** However, if you manage to bait Kayle's , she is quite easy to kill with the aforementioned assassins. * On the other hand, abilities are short-ranged, and her pushing power is limited to . As such, long range mages should to easily zone out. Keep in note that has natural sustain using and can still use the ability to try and gap close someone using the ability's movement speed bonus. * Using a champion who is able to hard CC Kayle and then kill her is quite effective, as Kayle will be unable to cast Intervention before she is killed. Champions who can do this are , , and . * A , , or any other ability/spell that reduces attack speed is a good way to cut off some of 's damage, specially if she bought a . The more attack speed she has, more effective will be the attack speed reduction. ** Keep in mind that if Kayle is going AP, the armor will be ineffective against her. Only magic resistance, combined with HP and the attack speed reduction from the aforementioned items, is able to mitigate Kayle's damage. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies